


Nightmares

by Iamabookjunkie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Loving Magnus Bane, M/M, Post COHF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamabookjunkie/pseuds/Iamabookjunkie
Summary: “Magnus! Magnus, please. Don’t leave me please.” Alec sobbed.“You’re pathetic Alec.” Magnus said. “Don’t come near me ever again.”He started walking towards the door.“No Magnus don’t. Don’t go!” Alec cried out but Magnus was already gone.





	Nightmares

_“Magnus! Magnus, please. Don’t leave me please.” Alec sobbed._

_“You’re pathetic Alec.” Magnus said. “Don’t come near me ever again.”_

_He started walking towards the door._

_“No Magnus don’t. Don’t go!” Alec cried out but Magnus was already gone._

* * *

 

"Magnus!" Alec yelled out as he woke up sweating.

“Shh, shh. I’m right here baby. Don’t worry” he said while putting his arms around his Shadowhunter.

Alec nuzzled into Magnus’s neck and cried. “Nightmare again?” Magnus enquired.

Alec couldn’t form words through his sobs so he just nodded.

“Wanna talk about it?” he asked while gently rubbing the Shadowhunter's back.

“No.”

“Alexander, you have to talk about it someday. All this bottling up will do you no good. This is the third time in a row you have woken up like this.”

Alec took a deep breath and nodded. “Alright. Maybe I should tell you about it. It’s always the same nightmare again and again. I thought they would go away after we, you know, got back together.” His signature blush adorned his cheeks as he said this. “But they haven’t.”

“You can’t just leave it at that, Alexander. You have to tell me what the dream is about”

“I, I don’t think –you want to know.”

“Of course, I do. I can’t let you go on like this now, can I?”

Alec tried to calm himself so he could speak. “Well, the dream always ends in the same way. You call me pathetic, tell me not to come near you and leave me” Alec was looking down by the end of this.

Magnus’s heart was breaking. Did his Shadowhunter think so little of him?

“Alexander, give me your hand.”

Alec held his hand out and Magnus enveloped his hand in both of his.

"Alexander I love you. I will always love you, alright. Don’t you ever think I will leave you again. I don’t think I can live through that once more. I need you, my stupid Nephilim. I will always need you. I did give you my heart, didn’t I?"

Alec’s breath hitched at that. Magnus loved him? Awkward, stuttering, clumsy him? But Alec could see Magnus’s eyes and they held all the love in the world and not an ounce of deceit in them.

“I love you too Magnus. I love you so much. I’m so sorry. I just felt like I had lost you forever in Edom.”

Magnus’s heart clenched. Why was his Alexander apologizing? He leaned forward and kissed him.

“There is no need to be sorry, darling. I understand.”

Magnus was too good. He didn’t ask for an explanation or anything. He just understood. And now Alec felt guilty for hurting him like that.

“You’re too good Magnus. Now I feel guilty for waking you up at unearthly hours because of my stupid nightmares.”

“Oh Alexander, that’s what boyfriends are for, aren’t they? Who else is going to be there for you other than the High Warlock of Brooklyn?” Magnus asked with a wink.

Alec was feeling playful now. “Well, let me think. I could go to Izzy or Jace or…” he saw the look on Magnus’s face and trailed of. “I was only kidding Mags. I’ll always come back to you. As long as I live.”

Something got stuck in Magnus throat at that. Only his Shadowhunter could say the most romantic things without even thinking about it.

“I’m glad to hear that Alexander, very glad indeed.”

“Now hug me so that I can go back to sleep.”

“Should I” Magnus asked playfully.

“Should you what?”

“Let you sleep, that is. You did wake me up at these unearthly hours. Maybe I should get some payback.”

Alec caught on to Magnus’s mood. “Oh, yeah?” he said. “Hmm. I can think of some ways to repay you.”

“Really? Can I get a demonstration?”

“Of course. First I would do this.” He leaned up and kissed Magnus at his pulse point. “Then I would pepper kisses all along your neck and jawbone.” He did exactly that. “Then I would kiss the very corner of your mouth. Not enough for it to be a full kiss but enough to leave you wanting more.”

Magnus’s breathing was labored by now.

He gulped and said, “That’s not a bad payment.

“Not bad? Do you want me to show you some more of what’s in store, High Warlock of Brooklyn?” Alec asked teasingly.

"Certainly, Alexander, certainly."

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I,m new here. and this is my first fic ever. Please be kind. Criticism is welcome but not hate. My tumblr is @pleasegivemefoodforreblogs
> 
> 100 kudos! I can't believe it :O:-)


End file.
